1. Field
The following description relates to a method of dynamically transmitting packet client signals through an optical transport network, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating overhead in an optical transport network.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical transport network defines transport signals called OPUk (Optical channel Payload Unit, k=0, 1, 2, 2e, 3, 4, flex), ODUk (Optical channel Data Unit, k=0, 1, 2, 2e, 3, 4, flex), and OTUk (Optical channel Transport Unit, k=1, 2, 3, 4).
Specifically, the optical transport network further defines an ODUflex (flexible ODU) signal in order to flexibly and effectively receive client signals, particularly, packet signals while enhancing transmission efficiency. The ODUflex signal is obtained by encapsulating a packet signal using Generic Framing Procedure (GFP), GFP-mapping the encapsulated packet signal to an ODUflex payload, and then adding ODUflex overhead to the resultant signal.
Meanwhile, the ODUflex signal can be multiplexed to High Order ODUk (HO ODU, k=2, 3, 4) through Generic Mapping Procedure (GMP).